UN NUEVO MUNDO
by Bri Lau02
Summary: Alex una chica de 11 años que un día encuentra un extraño libro que habla de un mundo de maravillas y peligro ella y junto con su fiel can vivirán una aventura que nunca olvidaran (espero que les guste)


UN NUEVO MUNDO

Alexandra, una chica de 11 años pero ella prefiere que la llamen solo Alex, esta historia empieza cuando ella tenía solo 9 años se había quedado huérfana y no tubo mas opción que irse a vivir con sus tíos y primos, tenía cuatro primos dos chicas y dos chicos pero ese no es el punto

Ella iba a 6 to de primaria, en la escuela era la mas callada del salón o algunos afirmaban que era la mas callada de toda la escuela, en el recreo le gustaba ir al patio y se sentaba en un escalón, tenia una carpeta en la que guardaba todos sus dibujos, en el recreo ella sacaba una hoja en blanco de su carpeta y se ponía a dibujar, dibujaba lo que veía, pero algunos días solo le gustaba ponerse a leer un libro, solia traer sus propios libros pero abeces le gustaba leer los libros de la biblioteca de la escuela

Cuando ella llegaba a su casa esta estaba completamente bacía, sus tíos trabajaban todo el día, sus primas tenían clase de valed y sus primos tenia clases de futbol pero no estaba tan sola, cuando llegaba abría el portón y gritaba AMIGO y un pequeño perrito con pelaje gris y un poco de negro corría a saludarla ella se arrodillaba y el perro saltaba a los brazos de su dueña, ella lo había adoptado cuando era mas pequeña, era su única compañía durante toda la tarde, le gustaba estar en el patio trasero, ambos jugaban con una pelota de tenis, ella se lo arrojaba y el la atrapaba en el aire

Esa tarde después de jugar ella se sentó en la tierra muy cansada, había sido un día muy duro pero cuando se dio cuenta de que su perro estaba haciendo un poso en medio de las plantas de su tía

-OYE- le grito – acaso quieres que la tía nos regañe, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no hagas posos en el patio – se acerco al perrito lo agarro y lo saco del pozo que el mismo había hecho, estaba a punto de tapar el poso hasta que en el fondo vio algo que la sorprendió, de la tierra parecía sobresalir algo que parecía una caja, se acerco y como le había dado mucha curiosidad empezó a desenterrar al dichoso objeto, cuando logro sacarlo del pozo estaba cubierto de tierra así que con su mano le fue sacando toda la mugre, cuando estaba más o menos limpia se podía ver en la tapa un símbolo parecido al de una estrella naranja, abrió la caja y encontró un libro que perecía un diario, le pareció extraño, estaba apunto de abrirlo hasta que se dio cuenta del desastre que había hecho su mascota, tapo el poso puso el extraño libro devuelta en su caja y se fue para adentro, la casa estaba vacía, puso la caja en la mesa, saco el extraño libro y lo empezó a examinar

Este era color marrón claro, lo abrió y se puso a leer, en la primera pagina este decía

_Nosotros guardamos muchos secretos, quien este leyendo estas palabras le caerá la responsabilidad de guardarlo_, _bajoterra_

-¿bajoterra? Qué es eso- dijo, decidió volver a la lectura

_Bajoterra es una tierra llena de magia y peligros, solo un puñado de gente pudo verla, es un viaje sin retorno, solo se puede llegar allí por el desenso._

Alex siguió leyendo, ese libro estaba lleno de maravillas, en una parte hablaba de unas criaturas llamadas babosas, que cada una tenía su propio poder, acepto claro de las estropeadas, pero en otra parte del libro hablaba de los flagelos, unas vestías horribles que querían dominar bajoterra, ella quedo maravillada con todo lo que decía ese libro, pero en el momento que más se estaba concentrando escucho el ruido de un auto afuera, fue a ver por la ventana, eran sus tíos que venían de trabajar y traían a sus primos, Alex no dudo ni un segundo, agarro el libro, lo metió en su caja corrió hacia su habitación y lo oculto bajo su cama, prendió el televisor y simulo estar viéndola

Después de un rato se quedo dormida mientras abrasaba a su fiel can, estaba soñando con todas esas criaturas que describía aquel libro y con esa tierra mágica.

A la mañana siguiente se preparo, desayuno y se fue a la escuela pero antes de irse metió en su mochila en libro que había encontrado en el día anterior, en el camino hacia la escuela sintió como si alguien la estuviese observando le resto importancia y siguió caminando

En la escuela ella siempre se sienta en el fondo del salón, estaba ansiosa por que tocara la campana, ni bien toco el timbre saco el libro de su mochila salió al patio, se sentó en el escalón de siempre y se puso a leer, llego a un capitulo que hablaba de distintos tipos de babosas y sus habilidades, no se parecen en nada a las babosas que tenemos acá pensó

En eso escucho unos murmullos detrás de ella, volteo y vio a un grupo de chicos viéndola, a Alex no le importo y siguió leyendo, uno de los chicos se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro, ella se dio vuelta y el chico le quedo mirando, ella no dijo nada

-ven, que les dije – dijo el chico que estaba frente a Alex

Ella estaba a punto de preguntar pero otro hablo – tenes razón –

¿Razón de que? Estaba a punto de decir hasta que otro la volvió a interrumpir – haaaa yo no savia que esta era muda - ¿Qué? Estaba pensando Alex

-si , si nunca habla- Alex sintió algo adentro suyo que le iso sentir terrible

- HEY, mudita - dijo otro mientras soltaba un risa

Siguieron diciendo cosas hasta que ella no aguanto más

-YO NO SOY MUDA- grito mientras dirigía una mirada asesina al grupo de chicos

- que tenes hay - dijo uno antes de arrebatarle en libro de la mano – dame eso – dijo Alex

- haber que dice – dijo mientras habría el libro, Alex lo empujo sacándole el libro de la mano y salió corriendo

En el salón, el grupo de chicos la veía y soltaba una que otra risita, después vio a otro grupo pero de chicas que le quedo viendo raro

Salió de la escuela y se dirigió a su casa mientras se preguntaba por qué esos chicos la empezaron a molestar

Esa noche se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con sus primas, antes de abrir la puerta pudo escuchar la conversación de sus primas

-bueno, empezamos a jugar o no – dijo una

- si, hey no crees que Alex quiera jugar- dijo la menor

- no déjala, lo único que la distrae es leer, no se lo digas pero ella siempre me pareció rara-

- si a mí también -

Alex había escuchado todo, rara yo, pensó en ese momento

Al siguiente día le había ido peor que en el anterior, la mayoría de sus compañeros habían encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo y era molestarla, en la salida un chico le grito

-HEY MUDA, ME ESCUCHAS O TAMBIEN SOS SORDA –

Ella no aguanto y salió corriendo en dirección hacia su casa, pero lo que ella no sabía es que alguien la estaba vigilando desde la esquina en un auto negro

Al llegar a su casa, entro, dejo todas sus cosas en la sala y salió al patio trasero, hay estaba esperándola como siempre su fiel mascota y mejor amigo, estaba emocionado por ver a su dueña de nuevo, pero al ver la cara de la chica noto que algo no andaba bien, ella cayo de rodillas en la tierra y empezó a llorar

Su fiel amigo no aguantaba verla así, se le acerco, soltó un tierno ladrido y ella le respondió

-no lo entiendo amigo-

-no entiendo porque ahora todos en la escuela me molestan-

- todos me tratan de muda, por que casi no hablo en clase- dijo entre sollozos

-en la escuela siempre estoy sola, todos me molestan y mis primas solo me ven como bicho raro-

El pequeño can se le acerco y le dio una caricia con su cabecita - gracias amigo, tu eres el único que me entiende – se seco las lagrimas y entraron a la casa, ella saco el libro marrón de su mochila (ya saben de qué libro hablo)y se sentó frente a él – no entiendo porque no me toco vivir en un mundo como bajoterra amigo, un mundo mágico lleno de criatura indescriptibles –

El pequeño perrito solo se le quedo mirando – aun no comprendo que quiere decir esta estrella naranja que tiene en la tapa, también la tenía en la caja donde la encontramos – a ella le había dado un poco de sed, se acerco al refrigerador lo abrió para buscar algo de tomar y no había nada ni agua ni jugo, nada, al cerrar el refrigerador y vio una nota que decía

_Se nos termino la bebida, espera a que llegue, que iré a comprar mas_

_Firma: tu tía_

-no esperare tanto para tomar jugo-

Tomo el libro y se dirigió al cuarto con su fiel acompañante detrás de ella como siempre, se saco el uniforme de la escuela porque no quería seguir ensuciándolo y se puso un pantalón color azul marino, una chaqueta color violeta su preferido, unas zapatillas negras con azul, puso su libro en otra mochila que tenia, la primera ella la usaba para la escuela pero la otra que era más vieja, hay ponía las pocas cosas que tenia, como libros, su carpeta de dibujos, la pelota de tenis para jugar con su mejor amigo y un poco de ropa

Tenía un poco de dinero en el bolsillo de su mochila, lo conto y sería suficiente para comprarse una botella de agua

Al salir de su casa, no se olvido de serrar el portón

Empezó a caminar, Alex sabía que había una tienda cerca, pero ella no sabía que detrás de ella se prendió el motor de un auto que empezó a seguirla, ella se había dado cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo y apresuro el paso pero cada vez el auto estaba más cerca de ella, hay si se asusto y empezó a correr, con su fiel amigo corriendo detrás de ella , el auto acelero aun mas asustando mas a Alex, ella alzo en sus brazos a su mascota y corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas podían

En un intento desesperado de escapar de su perseguidor intento cruzar la calle pero no se dio cuenta de que la tapa de la alcantarilla que había a la mitad de la calle estaba abierta

La calle estaba bacía, pero lo único que se escucho fue un – HAAAAAAAAAAA –

Alex, con su perrito en brazos había caído en la alcantarilla

Horas después la despertó algo húmedo en su cara, era su perro que le estaba lamiendo la cara para despertarla – AAHG, amigo ya basta – logro sentarse y miro a su alrededor – ¿en dónde estamos? – se levanto, le dolía el brazo por la caída

-nos dimos un buen susto, verdad amigo- el perrito solo asintió – HAUUU, el brazo me duele bastante – dijo mientras ponía su mano en su brazo izquierdo

-Quien crees que haya sido el del auto amigo – ella aun seguía asustada por lo que paso con el tipo de aquel auto

- HEY, HAY ALGUIEN HAY- grito, ya se había hecho de noche, solo se veían las luces de los postes de luz , ella no era lo suficientemente alta como para alcanzar el agujera de la alcantarilla

Al no poder salir por ahí decidió caminar por la alcantarilla a ver si encontraba otra salida un poco más accesible - ven amigo, a ver si encontramos otra salida – siguieron caminando un rato sin éxito cada vez el camino se volvía mas oscuro, pero esa alcantarilla no parecía una, parecía más bien un pasillo muy largo, tanto que Alex se canso y se recostó por una pared su pequeño amigo se sentó alado de ella

-vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo ella mientras se levantaba, pero al voltear vio algo que la sorprendió bastante, en la pared estaba grabado el mismo símbolo que tenía el libro que ella había encontrado días atrás, una estrella que parecía tener letras en ella

Se acerco y dijo – mira esto amigo – el pequeño perrito volteo y vio el símbolo

Ella coloco su mano cobre la estrella y la presiono, en ese instante se abrió frente a ellos una puerta, que llevaba a un tipo de cuarto donde se encontraba algo que parecía un tipo de silla, con algunos botones en ella – espera yo he visto esto antes – se quedo pensando hasta que recordó aquel libro, lo saco de su mochila lo más rápido posible y empezó a dar vueltas las paginas

-acá esta- encontró una página en la que había un artefacto idéntico al que tenia ente ella

- el desenso- empezó a leer- el desenso es una máquina que con solo presionar un botón podrá llevarte al mundo bajo nuestros pies, te podrá llevar pero no traer, es un viaje sin retorno –

Ella se quedo pensando un momento – y si este es un desenso real, eso es imposible, no es posible de que fuera real, pero es idéntico al dibujo del libro, pero si el desenso era real significa que tal ves exista bajoterra….-

No supo más que decir, todo lo que leyó en el libro, todas esas criaturas, esos lugares, ese mundo y si todo fuera real, y la prueba más clara estaba ante sus ojos

Todo lo que leyó se le cruzo por la mente, cerro el libro lo guardo el su mochila y se acerco a la extraña maquina, se sentó en ella y se puso el cinturón de seguridad que traía incluido la maquina

-ven amigo, sube- le dijo a su pequeño amigo, el se acerco a ella y se subió a su regazo, ella lo abraso y miro el botón que estaba al lado de su mano – según el libro si presiono este botón…-

No sabía si presionarla o no, pero quería sacarse la duda de la cabeza, tomo mucho aire y presiono el botón, pero nada paso

-sabía que no era HAAAAAAAAAAA – ella empezó a caer en algo que parecía un túnel mientras gritaba hasta quedarse sin aire, abraso aun mas fuerte a su fiel amigo, vio debajo de ella una luz y pensó – adiós mundo – salió del túnel y la luz la segó, serró sus ojos fuertemente, no se atrevía a abrirlos, pero al no sentir el golpe de la caída los abrió y vio un enorme paracaídas que había frenado su caída, por la altura en la que estaba pudo admirar el hermoso paisaje, se veían enormes hongos, las estalactitas que colgaban de arriban, unos cristales que iluminaban el lugar

El aterrizaje fue un poco duro, ella se saco el cinturón de seguridad y se levanto de la silla, aun seguía abrasando a su querido amigo, hasta que este le recordó que aun estaba ahí, ella lo dejo suavemente en el suelo, miro ese extraño artefacto y quedo en shock, no lo podía creer pero cuando reacciono se dio cuenta en donde estaba, todo eso se le hacía bastante familiar pero recordó todo lo que le había pasado y empezó a analizarlo todo

Ella estaba en nada más y nada menos que en bajoterra, el mundo que describía aquel libro

Se escucho un ruido detrás de un hongo, el perrito también escucho ese ruido y empezó a gruñir

-tranquilo amigo- dijo Alex, pero ella también empezó a asustarse, hasta que detrás del hongo salió una pequeña criaturita que se les quedo mirando

- ¿que eres tú?- pregunto la chica a la pequeña criatura, esta solo chillo

Alex iso memoria y saco el libro de su mochila nuevamente, empezó a dar vueltas las paginas hasta encontrar la indicada – ven aquí – le dijo a la pequeña criatura – que no eres una babosa aracnired- la pequeña babosa solo asintió y se subió a la mano de la chica

-no tenes dueño verdad- la pequeña chillo para afirmar- quieres ser mi nueva amiga, es que yo no tengo muchos amigos-la babosa dijo que si con la cabeza y se subió al hombro de la chica – que te parece el nombre, Violeta, te gusta – la babosa volvió a decir que si con la cabeza

Empezaron a caminar por el lugar hasta que encontraron un enorme claro, Alex saco de su mochila una pelota y empezó a jugar con su perrito, después de un rato de jugar y pasear le pregunto a su nueva babosa- hey tu tienes amigos o estás sola – la babosa negó con la cabeza, salto del hombro de su dueña y pego un chillido a un grupo de hongos que se encontraba cerca de allí y de ahí mismo salieron como 15 babosas todas de distintos especies – wow, parece que si tienes muchos amigos Violeta –

Ella se acerco al grupo de babosas y recordando lo que había leído y empezó a señalar – tu eres una carnero, tu una electroshock, tu una trilladora, tu una slirena - todas eran correctas – nosotros estamos paseando, quieren acompañarnos – todas las babosas asintieron felices

Después de un rato de jugar y pasear encontraron una pequeña colina, ahí se sentaron observando todo el paisaje – aun no puedo creer que todo esto sea real – dijo mirando a sus nuevos amigos – pero vamos a tener que regresar, no queremos que se preocupen – dijo mirando a su fiel can que se encontraba al lado de ella, pero después se quedo pensando y dijo – no, no volveré a ese mundo, soy feliz aquí, es que allá arriba no tengo amigos, todos me molestan – después miro a las babosas y dijo – me quedare aquí, donde tengo un montón de amigos – las babosas chillaron felices, ya que su nueva mejor amiga si se quedaría con ellos

Y esa fue su decisión, Alex y su fiel can se quedaron en aquel mundo donde al parecer tendrán mucha compañía y amigos para jugar, divertirse y reír.


End file.
